DE 195 09 540 C1 describes a brake caliper for a disk brake the caliper arms of which are pivoted against each other by a rotary arm eccentrically supported approximately centrally at one of the caliper arms wherein the rotary arm is rotated by a brake cylinder. A wear adjusting device with a spindle is arranged between the ends of the caliper arms opposite to the brake shoes mounted at the ends of the caliper arms wherein the spindle is moved out by rotating the spindle nut by a control rod which extends along a caliper arm and which is driven by a lever arm arranged at the rotary arm.
DE 43 30 440 A1 describes a brake caliper for a disk brake, the caliper arms of which are approximately centrally engaged by an arrangement of a force reservoir which is pivoted by an adjustment device and acts onto a rocker through a control curve so that the caliper arms and the brake shoes mounted at one end are pivoted towards one another. A wear adjusting device is arranged at the caliper end opposite to the brake shoes and has a gear box and a motor operator.
The above-cited prior art has the disadvantage that a wear adjusting device is arranged at one end of the caliper arms opposite to the brake shoes while the caliper arms are approximately centrally engaged by the force generating means of the brake caliper.
EP 2 154 391 B1 describes a force generating means of a brake caliper with a brake cylinder acting onto a wedge which is guided between two rollers in order to displace the same along a linear axis of movement against each other wherein the rollers act onto carriers located in the linear axis of movement and pivotally connected to the ends of the arms of a brake caliper. The one roller acts upon a spindle located in the linear axis of movement and having a spindle nut which, dependent on the movement of the spindle against a housing, is rotated by a spring compressed by this movement and defines a wear adjusting device.